Typically, BWR nuclear fuel bundles and channels are delivered to reactor sites in separate shipping containers. At the sites, the fuel bundles are removed from their shipping containers, inspected, and stored hanging on racks in a fuel preparation room. Before moving the fuel bundle to the reactor, the channel is installed over the bundle.
There are occasions, however, when the channel must be removed from its associated fuel bundle. Once the channel has been installed on the fuel bundle, however, with the lower end of the channel fitted over the finger springs in the lower tie plate assembly, and with the top of the channel in place, snug against the upper tie plate, removal of the channel can be problematic. The channel is initially moved upwardly off the fuel bundle (about ten inches) so that a crane lift device can be attached to the channel. After the crane lift device has been attached, the crane hook is coupled to the lift device and the crane is then used to remove the channel from the fuel bundle. The initial upward movement of the channel currently is done manually to gain the approximate ten inches of elevation required to clear the upper tie plate. Typically, one or two people lift the channel and a third person then connects the crane lift device. If the channel is dropped during this procedure, however, the channel as well as the fuel bundle can be damaged.
There is thus a need for a device which will permit a fuel bundle channel to be removed from a fuel bundle in a simpler, more reliable and less labor intensive manner.